


Not Like The Movies

by WaitingForLightning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotions, Escape, F/M, Family, Hotel, Inspired by Novel, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing, Love, beach, twistedlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForLightning/pseuds/WaitingForLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessia lives in Laguna. The village is safe, beautiful and controlled. They live by rules which are hard to handle for Calum. She doesn't like him that much but understands him as she meets again with Michael. Luke Hemmings, a boy who just moved from Australia, keeps her mind focused. Not to forget the handsome surf instructor Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Stop asking me if something's wrong mom. I just want to go to our room."  
I like being in our room. Not because I love it, because it's the coldest place and the only place where you can hide in our village. It's our house but I say room. It all started a few years ago when we finally got American channels and were able to see the movies they made. I got obsessed with their houses and learnt the difference with hotel rooms. Our house consists out 1 big room. When you enter at your right you have our bathroom, at the other side a big closet. Round the corner a big white sofa and next to it my parents bed. All my stuff were in the closet underneath the big TV. (I know not meant for that but we don't have much furniture.) A small round table with 1 chair in the corner. (That's my parents and living room.) A wooden sliding door separates my room and their room. 2 beds, a babybed, a TV and TV table. I own the bed at the left, my sister used to sleep at the one right. The baby bed in the middle of my sisters and my bed is empty aswell. My baby brother passed away. Hospitals. They lack hospitals here. With here I mean our island. The nearest one is a 40 minute drive. The bed is still ours because we aren't allowed to remove things from our homes.

We moved here 16 years ago, I was age 1. My parents love sunshine. March to June 40 degrees. 35 degrees from June to September. October till March is our winter. (Winter temperature : 15 degrees) It hardly rains here, I like rain. It rains a lot up in the mountains, the only place where snow falls. I've never seen snow in my life.

All houses look the same at the outside. The same white colour and baby blue doors. Some have a terrace others a balcony. My room has a sliding door to our terrace. The location is different. You can't decide where you will live. Every area in our village has a name. By knowing that name you know automatically a lot about the people who live there.

I stay at Camelia. Here people live with children. In Magnolia - where my sister moved to - you find childless couples. You have an area where the richest stay, an area where you have to move to when you get old. Those are the only rooms in the main building. -Only rooms where you have elevators. I have never used one. My I have never list is pretty long.- You have also an area for single people, we have 10 different areas. My area has a private pool that whe share with house numbers 6OO to 700. Sometimes it feels like everyone is away when I have the pool to myself. The pool goes to other areas too. At the other side of Laguna -Our village- you have a River, and boats. It's our venice. The main building has a champagne bar, night bar, internet corner, main restaurant, all day bar, conference room, a phone to call a taxi. View at the main pool, dessert restaurant and 4 other restaurants are downstairs. Across the street you have our beach. In the village you have tennis fields, football fields, basketbal field, about 3 bars, a theather in open air. We don't have cars only golf caddys. 

My parents moved here to make their in common dream - living a lazy life- true.

People move here from all over the world, mostly European people. You hear about 10 different languages a day. We have our own language. (Words/sentences stolen out other languages.)

When you move here you are more free. When you are born here - that means you're a native- you have to work here, and serve all the others. The native people live in an different area that only gets bigger and bigger.

1 week ago I was able to cross another thing from my I have never list. I used to say, I have never met an Australian. (One Australian family recently moved here.) I met this boy, Luke. I was waiting in line with my parents at the main restaurant for dinner. I heard that he and his dad weren't allowed in. Their faces broke my heart, you could tell that they weren't rule breakers but new here. As soon I noticed him staring back at me I asked if I could help him. So I told them the strict evening dress code. Flipflops, other beachwear, shorts, ordinairy clothes aren't allowed. Since then I bumped into him every now and then.

 

"May I?" The tall blond Australian boy stood in front of me. I reconigzed his accent from Home and Away. His name was shouted once by his mother. (I assume she is.) "How are you?" The best way to start this conversation. I have seen many people come in who love it the first weeks but then reality hits them. No holiday, real life. You stuck here. But Luke, he's being different already. Every time I see him he looks sad. He shrugs his shoulders. "Where do you stay?" I asked. "Jasmin." Oh wow. I've never been up close and personal with people from Jasmin area. Do I need to apologize, ask about the person who has a dissability, shall I say nothing at all? If I go for the last option would he think that I don't care? I always thought it was awful. When you live in Jasmin everyone knows you or one of your family members must be physically or mentally different. I have chosen none of the above. "I stay in Camelia. Number 606. You're always welcome." I have never invited a stranger. Now I have.


	2. 2

Luke and I became good friends. He lives here now for 2 weeks. Most people start to like it here after 3 days and start slowly adapting. He keeps talking about how he misses Sydney, his dream about playing in The Opera House to show them how real music sounds like. He talks about Busted, Good Charlotte, Bon Jovi, Blink 182, Green Day, Nirvana.

"I still believe this isn't normal life. What is this stuff the only thing missing is militairs marching around." 1 week long he's been talking about this, it upsets me. I've seen The Hunger Games, this is not Panem.

We were having a drink at one of the bars when I realised something. Might be something Luke is right about. I won't tell him, not now. "Do you know that guy by any chance?" He reffered to a darker skin, who just came out of the sea with his surfboard. I nodded. Luke ran straight to the guy asking if he could teach him how to surf. I could hear the soft voice say to Luke "Are you with her?" I didn't look at them. Of course I know him. It's Calum. Calum Hood born here - Native - to a New Zealand mom and Scottish dad. Because he's a Native my parents don't want me to hang out with him. (If I do there's a bigger chance I fall in love with him.) His parents made it clear they wouldn't mind. This is the thing Luke shouldn't hear yet. We do have arranged marriages around here, only when believed you're a true match. They are against divorces here, you can get divorced when you prove you're better off without each other.

"He wants to teach me another time. He has a cool accent. Where does he live?" "Gardenia." "Because they have big gardens?" "And large balconies." "Is that their only trademark?" "No, the main thing is the R word." "Rebels?" "Rich." "My parents said you have no poor people here?" "You pay each year 3000 euro to live here another year. Probably why they say that."

"They must be the first black people here I see!" Luke was talking about an handsome, strongly built black beauty who was taking a walk with his son. (He calls me Italian beauty. I think it's odd to call him London Beauty.) His name is Oritsé Williams and Omré his beautiful son. I have been crushing on him for so long - I think it started when I was 11. He's 12 years older- He works at the Youth Center in the city.

"So only native people work?" Luke crushed my fantasy about Ori. But not as bad as when I heard he was having a baby. I always denied that his girlfriend existed. "Only native people work full time." I explained that everybody who wants to work will work. You just have to put yourself on the list. You have so many lists, you have native jobs but also jobs for everyone. You just put yourself on a list and everytime they need somebody for a certain job they look at who's on that list. They always pick the next, when everybody worked once they restart. When your job is popular you have to wait long, you can be on as many lists as you want. "Do they make much money?" "An average of 40 euro's a working day. Some pay you each working hour, extra on holidays and nights, some jobs are high paid. 40 is the worst." "Not much." "True, not many jobs pay that low. People who do that kind of jobs they work many days." "Because not many people want to do that job for that money." "Exactly, but the other jobs take ages before it's your turn so at the end of the day they work more but have more money."

"What do you buy here?" "Well you pay your bill of course at every last day of the month. Everything you buy here goes on the bill. -No need to have cash money.- My dad saves money for a sailing boat. (Well he tries, he LOVES alcohol too much. Even to lazy to fix or to buy a new airco machine. The one in my room is broke so I always freeze to dead at night.)"

***  
We were splashing to the right, splashing to the left, we were working hard and laughing hard. I caught a glimpse of Luke, he was sitting on the side. He musn't have noticed me, when he did his mouth fell open, he started gazing. We started applauding and made our way out. I walked up to Luke. "You should join us tomorrow. Aquagym starts at 11 AM, 6 days a week." "Is that what it was?" And his mouth fell open again. "Aquagym is very popular here, it's the sport of the future." Calum and his friend Ashton were waiting for Luke to give him his first surf lesson. I wished him good luck and went to my next activity. I walked to the game center and walked up to the only machine that wasn't taken, the box machine. I have done this before but it was so bad, I never manage to punch it hard so it never dissapears but now I do want to give it an another shot. I scanned my keycard and the machine started glowing while the boxball came out. I was giving myself a peptalk and just hit it. Hit it hard. I took a step back took a huge step forward screamed and punched. The entire room was silent, the stares were burnt on me. I failed. It reminded me of that time when someone came standing next to me and punched the boxing ball. The machine started to light up. The big purple head smiled at me scanned his card and did it two more times. Just when I wanted to walk away he grabbed my body held me with one hand made a fist around my fist. He asked me to get all the anger out of me. He counted down and together we pushed and won. We gained 600 points for that punch. "The restaurant is about to open do you want to have lunch with me?" The purple pale guy had a very pleasant voice. The accent told me he was born here. He moved his hand through his unbrushed purple black hair. "I can't. Another time." I said. "Right." He turned around and started boxing again. I could've walked away and made every other meeting awkward or I could convince him that we would hang out. "Do you want to go to the dessert restaurant tonight?" He turned around and smiled at me. "Sure, where do we meet?" "Main pool. 22 PM." "I'll be there. What's your name?" "Alessia." "Michael. Nice to meet you." I smiled and left the game center.

*

I met my mom at the line I promised her to have lunch together. I asked her if she had information about Luke's family. She didn't know much only that she knew the family Irwin. The first Australians that moved here.

After lunch my mother went back to our room. And I had things to do. On Wednesday I have the habit to plan my entire day with activities, I have 15 minutes now before I have to be with my brother-in-law at the beach. (Every now and then we jetski together for 30 minutes. It's been over 4 months because it's very expensive) The price is high because many watersports got banned here in the late 1980's, the law changed only 6 years ago. The sea is calm today, we have our lifejacket and our suit on and we're ready to go. I love riding waves, our scenery is so beautiful. I love the power and the thrill, the feeling you can go everywhere you want to go and nobody is able to stop you. Once you master it it's the greatest thing in the world. We were 500 meters from the shore now, I could see guys peddling on their surf boards. I stay right where I am to put no one in danger, but I couldn't help myself I had to cheer when I saw Luke standing on his board. Then he fell in the water, when he waved at me I waved back and took off with speed. The wind was going through my hair. We only had 30 minutes so we decided to not go any further and make circles. Beep. My beeper went off what means come back immediatley. Time flies always on the sea. Back on the beach I heard the music from the stage, Oh no! I started running on the hot pebbels crossed the street over on my Flipflops. The dance instructor noticed me and gestured that I could still join if I wanted to. My favourite song - the bachata remix of Total Eclipse Of The Heart- started to play. It reminded me of my music conversation with Luke, I'm stuck at old times. Okay 4pm. 1 more activity I told myself. I walked back to the beach and walked 300 meters further then where I went to jetski. Luke was walking behind me, I started to laugh. The other female instructor was ready to begin when we arrived. Pilates time. Luke looked again deeply schocked but decided to stick around.

He was trying hard to say something but he didn't know what. "You miss home don't you? The different beach and sea, other beach activities, not everything close to where you live. The city to go to restaurants and all other things? Well this life can be compared with living in an holiday resort." He nodded. We both know he will like it here soon, and if he don't he can always do an request to leave. "You have a laptop and an IPod?" "Yes I do why?" "Do you know a certain thing called ITunes? I don't have a laptop but I do have an IPod. I bought it in the city once. Can you maybe help me to put songs on it? I trust your music taste." I knew this was the right thing to ask, he started smiling and thought that it was an brilliant idea. I was walking up to his house and listened to all the song titles of songs that he thought I would like.


	3. 3

"Goodmorning, 3 persons, inside please" We were led to our breakfast table. I noticed we were only one table away from Luke's family. Luke walked up to us. "Goodmorning, would you mind if I have breakfast with you?" The waiter was bringing us coffee and I felt his hand on my shoulder I immediatley jumped straight up what caused the spilling coffee. We were looking at each other until I noticed the stares. His boss started yelling, he started to clean up right away. His face went red. Finally I came to my senses and started helping him. Another waiter came and said "I will do it." Oh yeah native job. We aren't allowed to help. I was following him with my eyes. My parents were going to the buffet. "I haven't seen him for a long time. He used to work at night." I whispered to Luke. "A friend who is now serving us?" "Something like that." "You can tell me." "I don't know what to tell. He's Native, 18 years old. I knew he would be taking away from me someday."

Back in my room I attacked my bed I was so happy being on my own for now. The worst thing about that is that now my mind won't stop thinking. Thinking about Michael. The guy with pale skin, colorful hair, the sweet lazy guy who helped me gain boxing points. The lazy guy who now has to deal with humiliation. The night we went for dessert together, it didn't turn out the way I thought it would because fantasies and wishes rarely happen. "You were blinded from the start." He said to me when I didn't see it coming. "I'll see you later, thank you Michael." "I'll walk you home." I didn't see it coming he was right, he took me by surprise when he tried to kiss me. It kills me that he and all the others are now our lapdogs. Doing anything we want. For me he's so much more. He's the guy who told me how to put my lips, the guy who gave me my first kiss.

I would've just sat there and smiled at him if I wasn't startled by his touch. Luke's eyes said a lot this morning now he's my goal. Making Luke happy is next on my list, it just kills me how bad he wants to go back to Sydney.

"Sweetie your dad and I are going to the beach. Do you want to come with?" "No thanks" I mumbled. "Alessia, Luke is here." "Luke?" "We're going bye!" "Hey, Camelia 606. You invited me? I was always welcome?" I started to laugh. I was wondering if we could be friends, and have that kind of relationship where the other one would always be there like in the movies. of course we're friends. "What about the babybed?" I caught him staring at it but I wished he didn't ask well wishes rarely come out. "My brother was stillborn." "That's terrible." Now he has my attention normally they apologize now he just says that's terrible. Wow. I like Luke. That's something I dislike in movies, why saying sorry when you weren't there when something happend? Or when it isn't your fault at all. "Is it beautiful?" "What a stillborn baby?" I was unaware of how I raised my voice when I said the last two words. Unbelieve in my voice that somebody would actually ask that. Nobody asked me about him. My brother. Nobody seemed to care to know how I felt about it, nor about how it felt to held him for the first and at the same time last time. I turned around to face Luke. "He was beautiful. My heart will never be more broken, impossible." I tried to press my lips I was fighting against the tears. And here this stuipid thing that never will go away!!!" I started kicking the little stuipid babybed, Luke tried to pull me away. "Ssssh It's alright" His strong arms were holding me tight, I was sobbing his t-shirt he didn't seem to mind he only pulled me closer. I started to stop our hug, I wiped my tears and stared at the ground for a few seconds. "Is the Lagoon beautiful?" "What Lagoon?" "The Lagoon nearby? The reason why this is called Laguna?" "I don't know." "You don't know?" Luke's mouth fell open again. "Haven't seen it." I confessed. Luke had to take a seat and looked at me like I just told him that I can't swim. That made me laugh out loud. Untill I realised that it would be horrible if I never went in the sea or in the pools because I couldn't swim. That's what my life's made of. "We have to go there!"

"Wait" Luke and I went with his laptop to the internet corner, we needed more information. He thought I could bring him to the Lagoon but I even couldn't answer any of his other questions. In fact the Lagoon is not nearby. It's an 8-hour drive to the nearest village and then it seems we can only get there by donkey. "Sorry Luke." My heart dropped. "Don't be dissapointed just put it on your Bucket List." I smiled. "What?" He looked at me bit angry. "Stuipid you with your stuipid lists! Stuipid life! Stuipid island! Stuipid PEOPLE!" He started ranting and actually I agreed. I agree with what he said. "Do you want to see our National Football Museum? We have many world class museums." "No." "Why not?" "You don't visit museums in your own country." "So you call this your home?" I started to jump very excitedly. "Hey, do you got a minute? Ermm .. It's good to see you. I was afraid this morning I - I don't know .." . "Don't" I stopped him abrupt. "You don't have to say anything. I have no idea what came over me. I haven't seen you in almost 7 months while you still live here. I don't know what to say to you." I stared at Michael, I felt my eyes tearing up. I know exactly what I want to say but I can't. "I've done my shift for today. I see you maybe tomorrow?" "Tomorrow?" I whispered. "Yes, daytime hours, early mornings." "How so?" I said. "I fell in love so I don't want to work at night anymore." With those words he walked out on me. Conversation ended. When I heard Luke's footsteps coming near I just turned around and started crying on him again. I felt him rubbing my back. "You'll fall in love too you know." He said. "Someday maybe." I replied.


	4. 4

"I googled Camelia, Jasmin, Gardenia and Magnolia. They're all flowers. Are the other areas flowers too?" We jumped on the city train it would take us a bit more than a hour to get to the nearest city. We were riding on the beach streets (the street between villages and the beaches) passing by stores, other villages, nature, and the never ending ocean. I had my IPod with me enjoying the songs Luke picked out for me. This was supposed to be an great idea but Luke isn't relaxed yet. "I just wonder why flowers? What about flowers? Are all other villages the same like ours? I mean the same system, and areas with flower names?" I sighed. It's normall that he has all these questions I guess. I'll answer them just so he'll start to be happy and let the suspicion go. "Our island was discovered by an American who dedicated each village to something that reminded him from home. And the village names of something from the island. He built a lot, he's the guy we celebrate at the day he came here. Today, August 14 1957. He did really great things, you'll find out later. Let's say the areas was also his idea the only explanation behind that is he's a very organized man. The village next to ours has his name Zoom -His name is Lucas Zoom-, their areas have bird names -he was from Alabama- I guess all villages are like ours, I don't know. They will only let you in if you have a very good reason." Luke wasn't really paying attention he was zoned out. His blond beautiful hair was fluttering, his beautiful eyes were staring at the papers he printed yesterday.

"So what do you want to do first?" Luke smiled at me like I did when somebody told me about McDonalds finally coming here. People who lived long years somewhere else sometimes mentioned it on their list of things they missed so I got really excited too. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to this store with no colours, only black pictures and metal rings. "This was my summer plan back home. So I've figuered this must be done in my new home." Luke gave me a little smile and walked in the store. 30 minutes later I took a selfie with Luke and his lip ring. I've seen it before and never got why people even wanted to consider having one but god Luke makes it sexy.

We were walking in silence to the shore, I saw his eyes wander to the distance. "What's that?" He pointed at an black flag on a ship. "The black flag represents the lost paradise. All the ships with the flag are going there today, the only day of the year that people can go there. It's the island of the dead. You'll be invited to go there when you lose somebody." "Woah" The word slipped out of his mouth. Actually I adore seeing him surprised at every new fact. "Come on let's go!" "On holiday day it's always crowded, stay close to me." Now I grabbed his arm and we were walking to the place Luke got excited about last night.

We walked over the old fort in the old harbour. Flags and music everywhere, at some point it looked like we were at an carnivale. Once we were passed the old gates everyhting was different. Silent and less crowded. I took a step back and took everything -Luke- in. I ovservated his hands, his face, his legs, whenever he moved or changed expression I would know. "Ready?" I whispered after a few seconds. He followed my footsteps and stopped a second at the massive penguïn in the middle of the square. "Woah" I kept walking so he couldn't see the big smile on my face. "Wait up!" He ran, kept running at stopped right at the door. "After you miss." He opened the door and bowed with a grin on his face. "Is this an animal hidden from the world paradise? Built with secret money? What is this place? Look!" Luke pointed at the sign "pinguïns" and all of the sudden he dissapeared. You have to be kidden me I am here with a five year old. I took a deep breath and went to the pinguïn direction. It was so silent here but I felt an inner urge to yell his name. I looked at every guys face, no angel face to be seen. A Group children came from the right, seems to be crowded there. TV was playing, the room was dark and empty. Well nobody is sitting down but not really empty. A big blond guy was standing right in front of the TV, an inch away with his eyes. "Luke? Luke?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. He pushed me right away but still looked at me. "What happend?" "Nothing" he snapped. "Luke, I can tell you've been crying." I let my eyes wander at the TV, and I got it. "Pinguïns in the Australian zoo are too far away why would you miss those if we're standing right now at an animal amusent park with as highlight pinguïns? Not only attractions, and stuffed animals, real pinguïns around the corner my friend." After I finished speaking I crossed my fingers around my back. I didn't look at him, I don't want to influence him any further. "Alessia?" Wow he really can sound like an angel too. "Can I have an pinguïn?" "Of course." His eyes turned into diamonds and his face into pure gold.

"LOOK! SURFING ON A PINGUIN BOARD! AND THERE SLIDING DOWN IN AN PINGUIN COSTUME! I HAVE TO TRY THAT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" It's hard to keep up with Luke but I still managed to take already 50 pictures of Luke and mostly cupboard pinguins. "It's here so cool! Have you seen the real pinguïns over there? WoW! What else can we do?" "Dolphin show is about to start and more attractions!" "YES LET'S DO IT'" Luke pinguïn walked to the Dolphins I laughed hysterically I have no idea how I am supposed to stop laughing. Moms covering up their children eyes but for some it's already to late, kids are copying Luke's pinguin move. Best ever. "Hey Alessia, can we go there?" We stood in front the "baby pinguin" the mascot for babyplayland. "Please? Please?" "No." "Please?" "God damn Luke stop with the puppy eyes!" "Nope. Please?" "Alright!" "YES!"

We haven been in the park for almost 5 hours and my little 5 year old has the time of his life. "You ready to go?" "I suppose" "What's wrong Lukey?" "I just really want an stuffed animal. You promised I could." He moved closer to me on the bench, placed his face on my shoulder and gently kissed my cheeck. Red face instantly. 

"How are you gonna call him?" We were making our way out of the park. I was holding the pinguin at the right and Luke left like we were holding hands with my little brother. "Skippy" "That's a Kangooroo" "I know ... Maybe Skipper? Hello Skipper how are you today?" I burst out of laughing again.

We stepped on the city train to Laguna, it was evening, flags and firework everywhere. Skipper the gigant Pinguin was sitting in the middle of us. "I was thinking about the Island of the Dead. Can I talk about it?" Luke whispered. "Yeah of course why not?" "Maybe they will kick me out or I will get banned or something" "Luke, just relax and enjoy. And stop watching movies."


	5. 5

"Hey Cal, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" I found Calum eating pancakes by the pool. I don't really see him hanging around with many people but the first time my heart almost breaks seeing his say eyes. "Just enjoying pancakes." "Cal, what's wrong? Sad eyes don't lie you know." "I was just thinking about the fact I'm only 17 for 5 more months." His voice cracked. He didn't have to say more, I would listen if he wanted to but it's an Native thing I wouldn't understand. Although that's what Michael used to say. Lately my stomach feels like a rock every single time when my mind drifts to Michael. We sat side by side saying nothing. He soon has to move and work. Not much of free time left. I am used to see him around, I don't want him to go. "Have you ever slept on the beach?" I blinked at Calum. "No I haven't." His question took me by surprise I have no idea where this comes from. "Why?" I eventually asked. "I'm running out of time. I want to experience the stuff on my I have never list. "You don't have to worry about that, you have time." "No I don't! I haven't done lots of things in 17 years time now I only got 5 months left! It's now or never. You don't understand." "Don't sing that song, don't dare!" I snapped back at him. "Is now a bad time?" "Hey who's that?!" Calum sounded so happy and his sad eyes were gone. He doesn't look at all the guy from a few seconds ago, it's even like his eyes changed colour. "This is Skipper! Alessia bought him for me today." Luke sat down with us and placed Skipper at Calum's lap. "I haven't been there since the one time with school, ages ago." And Calum was back. "School?" "Yeah. You really have no clue where you moved to." Calum laughed. "No escaping from school." He added. "What's going on at the all day bar?" "People are making music. It's open mic night." "Woah." "You want to go upstairs?" I asked Luke.

"Give it up for Ava everyone! And now who's next?" You could see people taking their phones out and pretend to be busy, starting drinking on their untouched drinks, or all of the sudden have a lot to talk about. But not Calum. He raised his hand. "Yes that guy over there! Come on over Calum!" He didn't hesitate for a second and took over the microphone and laptop.

"Why is everyone singing along?" "Because Calum is so good! I had no idea he could sing like that!" "And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on" Everbody was going crazy for Calum Hood. Luke high fived us and still didn't get it. "Do you have more island songs that I should learn?" We started poking and laughing at Luke until we realised the guy is bloody serious. "Titanic? The movie?" "Oh yeah sure." I faced palmed myself but just before we could continue he said "I haven't seen it." And left us deeply schocked behind.

We walked to our houses first we passed Luke his house and then Cal and I said our goodbyes and went separate ways. I felt my phone buzz.

"I've never seen you before in such tight shorts."

Unknown number. I looked around me and took other paths for the last 10 minutes.

"Your white top is quit see through. I like."

Okay I've had enough. I decided to text back. 'Where are you? Who is this?"

"Meet me at the beach under the kayaks."

No. Not a chance. I walked back to my place and my parents were already a sleep. How dare he text me like this. He seems to be still full of himself. I don't need him not at all. I closed my eyes and there I stood, bare feet in the sand walking toward the man underneath the kayaks. "Hi stranger" His hand moved underneath my clothes while our kiss only got more pationate. "I like you. I really like you." I pulled his purple unbrushed wild hair. We got lost in each others existence which was my only concern. I nearly got suspended from school that day but when I felt him, I didn't care. "Look. I got you something." He removed his shirt and showed me his new secret tattoo at his chest. "When you got this?" "Yesterday during lunch. You always wanted a tattoo and I know also you aren't sure what to get." He bited his lips when I let my hand slide over the beautiful anchor on his chest. "You should have the same one. Our promise to each other to never let the other sink."

Pure anger took over. What an absolute asshole! Thank god I never showed up that day or otherwise I would have his stuipid anchor on my body. Sometimes I wish I had amnesia just to forget the irrestible pain, Michael Clifford. 

"Goodmorning sweetheart. Get ready or we'll be late for breakfast." "I'm not going" I muttered while I turned around one more time. "Okay, bye sweetie." Just as I heard my parents close the door I got up and took a shower. I've been awake for 3 hours stuipid light that always shines in. I wrapped my towel around me and put my ipod on shuffle while I was getting ready. Light Up The Sky by Yellowcard came on, I realised that I hadn't heard this one yet so I turned up the volume making sure I heard the lyrics and felt the music right. Can song lyrics really say what you want but you just don't have the words? This song might sum up Luke being here. Here where I am. I decided to put my red dress on for todays occasion together with yes flipflops. (What else are you supposed to wear here?) 

"Skipping breakfast too?" " Goodmorning Cal" Wow he looked handsome. By his side we walked to the bus bringing us to the capital. "Can't believe it's our time today" Calum and I got on the bus as the firsts, we smiled and checked everyone one who stepped on the bus. "Shall I apologize for last night?" "No. I don't know why you should. I think I do understand that you're afraid to leave this side of your life behind." "I don't want to turn 18" "I know" I said. For the entire bus ride I held his hand strongly in mine, not that it would make an difference but that's how they do it in movies no? I do guess I understand his concern, soon he will be seperated from us and not be allowed to do much. His destiny is clear, mine not so. I've been here for most of my life, since I was only 1 years old this place is my real home. So I will get to live the life like my parents or like Calum and Michael. I didn't want to say his name and certainly not in my mind, I shook my hand like I could erase him that way. When they lack Natives they look at people who live her for a long time, and give them a clear destiny. Who knows, maybe they will wake me up in the middle of the night and drag me away. 

"Name please?" Alessia Bello" "Okay thank you, that way please." I went to the right and Calum to the left. We both took place at enormous tables, this is the only time in ever that I don't mind being left alone with Calum. (Alone with hundreds - no family I mean) "Should've we mentioned this last night?" He said to me before we went our seperate ways (for now). "I don't know. No. Luke is convinced we're living in a bad movie and he's the one who will discover the truth." 'Oh I see" he laughed which made me laugh too. His dimples are cute.

"Next to take the dancefloor are Calum Hood and Alessia Bello"

I sat down at the right corner (only girls allowed on the right). From where I am seated I can see pretty much nothing. No window near, no spaces only people from all ages from everywhere. I don't see no one from Laguna, no one I saw at the bus seems to be around. I knew where Calum was at that made me a little bit more comfterable. I was so tired, didn't have much sleep. I sended some quick texts at my parents so they weren't worried, but I would tell them the truth when I got back. I got this invite a few weeks ago and immediatley knew who must have mentioned my name. Calum. I have known him for a long time but never had real conversations. He's a nice guy and that's all I care about, just didn't want to get to know him better. Friends at distance is fine I thought at a certain point when his mom told me about this day, that she liked her son and I go together to this thing. Getting married to an Native sounds so bad, not many people do it. My time with Michael was badass. I shook my had again which caused some stares. No not him again. It was like I got tired of thinking about him I just didn't want to. When you're being invited to Partner Eve you just accept even if you're not interested. Since I got the invite I've been avoiding Calum until Luke got here. They seem to get along and I like spending time with Luke. Food is being served, lunchtime. I try to eat as a little as I can because the chocolate cake has yet to come.

Most of the time you know who invited you here but for some it's a schock to know who's interested in finding out who thinks to be your true match. Only thing I wonder is why Calum is in this for, what's in for him? Since he isn't in love with me.

It has started. People are being called to dance, tables and stools are being removed.

"Next to take the dancefloor are Calum Hood and Alessia Bello."

We met at the side where we waited until everybody has been called then we will all start dancing at the same time. Avoiding each others eyes, dancing stiffy and barely holding on to eachother that's how we danced 3 minutes away. The next song started to play and we had to this one differently it seemed. A woman showed us how to hold each other and pressed our bodies together. I could hear him breathing. "Your cologne a gift from your mom for today?" I asked. "No I picked it out, I'm a manly man!" "It smells like cowboy musk." "Do your parents know you're here?" "None does" He sighed. "I'll tell tonight, not keeping this from my parents." I assured him.

After the dance we went to an silent room where we had to fill in our forms. (Giving honest answers about Calum and myself).

Name : Alessia Bello  
From : Laguna  
Here with : Calum Hood  
Age : 17  
Hobby : Sports in general  
Favourite Colour : Blue  
In love : No  
Do you know the person you are here with? : Yes  
Friends : Kinda  
Are you the inviter? : No

The list went on and on with stuipid nonsense questions. Watching how we dance, checking if our answers are yes, keeping an eye on what food we both had chosen to eat. Will that decide if we're a true match? This is ridiculous. If we were we must feel something, or be very good friends. This is absurd and I'm planning to tell his parents. They got married because their parents agreed and they just followed their orders but I'm not planning to do so. Maybe if I believe to never fall in love again, because it's fiattering being invited to this. But no. After Michael I oh no not that guy again.

"Hey wake up. We're almost home." Calum removed his head from my shoulder and looked absolutley beautiful. "Cal, I have to tell you something." I was biting my lips, although I was sure about what I wanted to say to him I just couldn't really. "You can tell me, it's okay." "I want to drop out. I don't want to get married." He took me by surprise when he sighed with relieve. "My parents think I am lonley and they like you." "So? You?" "Me neither." He gave me a little smile.

"Alessia darling come here!" "It's okay mom." I tried to stop the hug but she didn't let me. After telling her where I went she totally freaked out, I've never heard so many speeches before in one day. "Mom, listen I'm not marrying him, not a chance. I don't want to be pushed into something. I'm not on board and it was the most stuipid and ridiculous thing ever! Can't believe how many people do this! For my part that thing can die. For real. So stuipid." "Oh. That's good. Thank god! Come sweetheart your dad is waiting at the champagne bar for us!"

"Hey, haven't seen you all day. I made some surfing improvements today I managed to stand on my board for 4 seconds." I ran into Luke when we made our way from the bar to the restaurant. "That instructor guy, you know, Ashton is so good! He has some sick skills! I haven't seen the Titanic yet but my brother told me all about it. I felt so dumb last night. Sorry, I have been talking about myself for the past 5 minutes." "Only 5 minutes?" I joked. The only thing I wanted to do was start a subject and not talk from then. This man has something about him when he talks, or even when he moves. It doesn't bother me, it never will.

"What do you know about stars?" I agreed to spend the rest of the night on the beach, sun went down but it's so bright and clear. Not only Luke's smile, the stars are helping too. "Why? What do you know?" He laid down on the beach with his arms under his head, I watched his chest, his breathing made me calm, relax. "I know that the sun is close to the stars. I love the fact that wherever you are you can have them both. You never have to decide which one you want in your life. They'll always be there." My head turned around and so did he. I saw tears in his eyes, for a second I wanted to grab his hand or wipe away his tears that were slowly falling down. I wanted to, does he want me to do so? He sat up straighter meaning he doesn't want me to. I waited until he laid back down to ask him what's wrong. Wrong seemed to be his cue for crying hysterically. This time I don't want to read his body language, I put my arm around him and laid my shoulder on his. I gently stroke his back. "My mom is not doing fine." Between the sobbing he mamanged to talk to me, he opened up about living in Jasmin. I feel like I can make the puzzle now I might not have all pieces but surely most of them. Having mental problems is somthing you can't be judged for when they see you, they only know if they truly know. Here, a whole area is dedicated to them so no hiding. We know, we all do. I still had many questions but one for one were being answerd, the illness of his mom, doctors telling another hot environment could be ideal, Laguna takes care for them. It surely does but sometimes over the top and missing his older brothers back home. I learnt that gestures can mean more so I hugged him and did so for five full minutes until I let go and looked at Luke very confused. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
how I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. You don't know it?" I shook my head, I suppose it's a song from his childhood. "Can you teach me?" "Of course."

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny sparks;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye  
'Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveller in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

We ended in complete laughter. And the melody is already stuck in my head. "That's what I know about stars" He said. I have to know. I have to ask. "How do you feel about Calum?"


	6. 6

"ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOTS! EVERYBODY READY? GO!" I'm going to be dead in a few hours and wish I was tomorrow but what the hell! I went to the bar and waited until Ava gave us the cue and we all will down 3 shots for the 5th time. "Take 5 everyone!" We all laughed at how she gave us all morning breaks to get ready for some more, she's celebrating being 21 so refusing would be very rude. I decided to sit at the side of the pool with my feet in the cold water. "Watch out or you'll drown." "Hey Luke. I'm pretty sure you are willing to do me a favour?" "Go on?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I wanted to ask him what came to his mind but I couldn't find the right words in my head. I said the question a few times in my head before I said it. Nobody should hear how funny I'm in my mind right now. "Will you be my bodyguard/livesaver today? I have a feeling I might need that." "I've been watching you, and wow you're a pretty good drinker. But ehm... "What now? Don't go all grown up on me. I can live without it thanks." I struggled to get up when I heard Ava yell, Luke helped me up and told me that I can enjoy myself but to keep my dad in mind. I took it all in and pushed him in the pool. "Leave me alone!" I rushed to the poolbar and downed some more. Luke seemed to be enjoying himself, my move got him girls attention. He's right of course he is, but come on can't I live like a 17 year old wants too? My dad is a fucking pathatic alcoholic. Which made him very funny so I kind like that only the walking around very drunk kills me. Yes I might be called the next him now but come on this hardly makes me Charlie Sheen. And my dad is not the worst drinker, my mother is still his number 1 and I might have moved to number 3 but I know he will come to his senses pretty soon. "You don't seem wasted enough. You might want to have some food so you can continue later?" What. What did he say? I just sat there blinking at Calum. "I said want to get some food? The sushi one is open? You might not want to go in the restaurant looking like that." "What's wrong with the way I look?" I tried to get up but he didn't let me walk, he threw me over his shoulder to destination Sushi. "CAL CALUM PLEASE CAL PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA THROW UP PLEASE!"

"Feeling alright there?" "I just.." "Want to pass another day?" I nodded. "Yeah something like that." Being here can be such a drag. I tried to show Luke how wonderfull life is here, since he got himself some new friends -the popular ones thanks to Ashton- I have to convince myself how much I like it in here and yeah I am so bored. "Cal, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Have you ever left? I mean took a plane and went somewhere else?" "No. Our request got declined, my mothers sister got married without us being there. I haven't even met her." "What reason will be good enough?" He shrugged his shoulders. "So ehm I don't know if you heard but we can only drop out after we spent some more time together..." My fork fell on the ground, I didn't move. Spending more time together, as soon as he said those words I heard my moms voice telling me I shouldn't do that. My mind went out to Luke how I started to care about him, not in love though and Michael. I forced myself to think about him. We started dating first and got to know him later. So that's how my heart works. "Okay. And where will that be?" "Not sure, one of the places was the Lagoon I thought." "But then we have to stay the night?" Calum his eyes glanced, second later he was full of embarrasment. You bet I noticed that dirty man. I just couldn't help laughing, then I remembered the drinks. "Wanna come to the Vegas party?" "No better not." I nodded "No problem see you later." I knew I shouldn't insist, less memories with people less mixed feelings when he gets a job.

"You okay?" I knew I was drunk but this was real. I ran as fast as I could pushing people into different directions. I was racing, my mind was racing, my heart was racing. "LUKEEEE!"

I woke up laying on my bed, I couldn't see anyone as my eyes closed again automatically. I fought against my eyes. An silent whisper in my ear told me "easy" I carefully opened my eyes and felt so sick. My head was banging, my head was covered with ice. "You slipped and banged your head at the floor." It was the calm, protective and mostly worried voice of my mother. "You shouldn't run around the pool. You see now why, don't you." That was the comment you never want to hear. I didn't react to my dad. "You passed out for 10 minutes. The guys at the bar helped you and Luke insist to carry you here." "May I?" My eyes went wide open hearing his voice, taking in what my mother just said. Luke carried me. My crazy eyes made him laugh. "You were drowning" I managed to bring out. He gave me a cute little smile and shook his head. "I was drowning in a pool of Love. It's new game, you can relax crazy it was fake." I tried to get up and was pushed back down immediatley by him. "Your legs won't handle it yet and you're still pale. And you must be hangover now no?" His cute dimples showed. I felt the urge of closing my eyes again. "Please stay?" I moved to the wall making some Space for Luke. My head on his chest, my own private pillow. "Thank you for trying to save my life. I guess I owe you." He was joking and laughing at me, easyily it seemed.

**

The sunlight woke me up once again, as soon as I opened my eyes I saw the man who kept me warm this night. His mouth was open, his eyes closed, slowly breathing. He's having dreams right now, while he's a dream just look at him he's a king. Watching Luke made me realize that I'm supposed to be a ruined shipwreck right now. But I'm doing fine, absolutley good. "Alessia get up come on, Calum is here." My mom opened the sliding door. Her mouth dropped. I started to laugh, she had no idea Luke stayed the night. My mind changed from happiness and relaxation into me being nervous and telling a good story on why I shouldn't go to Calum. My parents knew that the thing with Calum will be over soon and being hungover is my own fault so they will let me go. It seems I ran out of reasons, seems I can tear that list apart. 

"Why so early?" "I'm sorry that I didn't let you sleep late. I will let you have your way in the future." Calum his dark brown eyes seemed jet black with thunder. It's just the start of a long and tiring ride. The bus was right on time, 8 a.m. My mind drifts to Luke sleeping in my bed, no idea where I'd gone. Sure, my dad will fill him in during his drunk talking. "Goodmorning love birds on this love bus! Hold your horses tight the real ride is yet to come! I see the look in some eyes but this trip will not disapoint!" She leaves the bus, some seats are deadly quiet others willing to marry each other are having fun. Seat 18 in the back, at your right is Calum Hood and I. I rest my head against the window not sure how Calum is doing, I heard his voice before I blocked him out. Every time I think to hear his voice I turn up my music. Or shall I say Luke's? Okay this is enough. NOT INTERESTED. Okay we get a long sometimes but I'm fine with sometimes. Why is he laughing at me? I turned to face him, failing to read his lips. As I lower my music I heard people yelling at him to shut up, he just continues to smile. So this dude knows this song? And seems to love it! How does he not only know the songs approved by Laguna?

"You know this?" His dark chocolate eyes were always so frightning, his eyes are powerful. Ever heard that a whole town can be afraid of somebodys eyes? It's a mystery of it's own. Words change, feelings change continously. He's the guy I don't want to know better but not hearing him is the worst part. The eyes that I adore widend. "My sister stole bunch of cd's." With a schocked face I didn't say anything I felt cold all of the sudden. His breath made me shiver, his lips against my ear. "Gardenia, remember?" I breathed relieved, thank god not another secret I have to keep. Gardenia, remember? It brings privileges. "Did you steal cd's?" "No I didn't actually I got them from Luke." His tongue licked his lips. My breathing stuck in my throat.

"I want to live, I want to enjoy, I want to relax. I'm fed up with living in the shadows of my own life. I don't want to be a ticking timebomb, that's what my life is until I'm 18. I'm tired of waiting. Shouldn't we live now? While we're young? Alessia, do you believe in a different world?" His words were cold spoken in a calm tone. A cold breeze came over us, sitting on rocks with beautiful sea view. "Luke's world?" "If his old world was a free world then yes. Well he's free now to isn't he?" I felt to urge to kick him. Why does he still want me to go into his self-pity?   
"I talked to Simon, his dad has been arrested. He tried to get on the boat to the Island of dead. They have no idea where he is, no contact no information. There's something up. It's been a long time coming." "Calum what do you mean?" "Sometimes it's good to be in something like a community." "You mean the Natives?" He nodded before he dissapeared on the bus. I slided in the seat next to Calum behind Simon.

"Have you ever wondered why you're here and not there? I don't want to become what I'm not. I know your scared, but we can do this, we have to run someday soon." I heard the conversation between Simon and Daisy. Something's coming. What's coming? What could be possibly so bad people want to flee? In my peripheral vision I see how Calum looks at me. He seems to want to invade my thoughts and adjusting them.

"Okay everyone jump on your donkey!" It were bumpy small roads. I decided to shut up before this guy stops helping me and I might get killed. I can't get out of my head how awful this must be for the animals, the more frustraded my helping guy got how more happy Calum got. His thumbs up confused me. Motivation? The Lagoon. Destination? The Lagoon. It's good to know that my mind is keeping track.

We ate our lunch keeping in mind to save some for dinner because it's all we will get to eat. The view is breathtaking, in the afternoon we will talk. That's how we'll spend the afternoon and I'm stuck with Calum. Just so he knows I'm not leaving this spot. I wish my parents were here this is an absolute must. The roads were callous and long but these white sands, crystal clear water, shallow and deep, millions of shells. I heard somebody crying of memories, this place reminded her of home. Caribbean. Maybe that's what makes this island special, they recreated places from other worlds to make everyone feel like home once in a while you just need to find them. Maybe I'll find a place for Luke and keeping him away from Calum with his strange thoughts.


	7. 7

Don't always think you shouldn't do things. Come on you can do this. Yes I can. My loud footsteps broke the silent whispers. The silence felt scary, dangerous. Keep going. Turn back. Keep going. Turn back. The second voice in my head is desperate to take over. No come on get over your fears. I exhaled when I passed the last tent, darkness in front of me lights behind me and right the Lagoon. It's so breathtaking hard to resist. Okay Alessia follow your mission. I continued hesitating slowly lightly panicking, they should be near I have to hear them sometime soon. Or am I close? Did I already pass them? Maybe they want to attack me or mislead me? My feet were going backwards something terrible might happen. Think about the movies, what happens next and go in the direction that is safe. If somebody could read my mind they will be so sure that I'm nuts. Focused I climbed the coming hill. It is dark, no lights to be seen. What I'm looking for will light up when I'm near I know, I just do.

Screams are being followed by laughter. I can see what I'm looking for, it' so bright, eyes are glowing in the dark. I knew I would find him. I won't waste another day wishing things would be different, not the different that I know. I've been thinking about Simon, Calum, Daisy and Luke. What do they know? Rebels? Unspoken truth? Are all those movies inspired on real happenings and not somebodys fantasy? I decided to go to the source. Simon and Calum, and I found their hidden spot due to Calum's special incredible changing eyes.

"Or it could mean our country is on drugs." I heard Calum say in a sceptical tune. I walked towards them with my hands up. "No bad intentions." No smile to be seen on Calum's face. "We have no time to convince unbelievers." Simon ranted fast, I caught words and emotions. I try to not look confused, I won't judge their thoughts but I want facts. If I can help my loved ones by this in the future, I stay. Daisy filled me in, the guys certainly didn't want to waste any breath. "My grandfather lived in uniforms. Every village had their own clothes, rules and patterns. He got married and had children. They were sick. Once in further stadiums, he never saw them again. They died and been taken care off. More information ain't given. According to my dad only one of his sisters was really sick. Something odd, and not correct. Never ever grandpa received an invitation to go to the graves. There's no prove of their passing. Grandpa fought, he tried more than once to get on the island. He escaped from jail, to try one last time. Agents came with the sad news. Grandpa is dead. As you can guess, no invitation for us neither." "Nice story but is this going anywhere real?" I interrupted and annoyed Simon. He stared fierce and continued his story. "After he escaped he came to see his only still-knowing-where-his-child is first. His dead is unlikely, maybe now but definitily alive then. I swear he's still alive now, why don't we have an invite to his grave? That's why. You have to allow yourself to think further, you shouldn't find rules normal. So dad knows everything. His dad was being locked up, not because he did something illegal. No he came close to the truth. Daisy went trough a likely situation. She has to be my match. He heard and saw much more in prison. I don't know what you will do with my information so I'm keeping the details for now. I don't think you need to know more. Think about it, think your version." He seemed to be only talking to me. Think your version. My version of this? I don't know. Need to let everything sink in. But why am I chosen by Calum? How did he happen to be on Simons good side? "We need to get to the Island. Once with and without invitation to spot the difference. You understand what I'm saying?" I nodded at Simon. I'm thinking to re-watch The Hunger Games when I'm back home. They can sell peril as the best.

I made fists, closed my eyes and fought with my legs against everything behind my back. I am strong nothing will wave me away like the leaves all around me. Wind became lightning, storm behind me, screams been sent my way. People. Someone tries to reach my side. Women, men and children fully black clothed are marching passed me. They're counting at loud, strong men carry dead bodies. They keep going, over the bridge to the port. Children in the back carry the black flag. In front of me people fall down so fast like flies. One step and someone else is down. I reconigze Calum, he fell down buy keeps his eye on me. He's not dead he pretends to be. Men run towards him they pick him up and go back marchin' with Cal in their arms. He carefully winked at me and continued faking it. I heard the screams behind me, I can see the guy, Luke. He seems to be not able to reach me. The bars around me seemed to be getting higher.

I woke up in sweat, heavily breathing. I woke up in tears, I'm running out of time I'm going to lose everything. I was behind bars taking away from Luke, Calum taking away from me to figure out the other side. I remember parts of my dream, I remember him and him and me, beating hearts and no beating hearts. I was locked in an open space. It came fast like bad dreams do all night long. I had to stare I was powerless, I drove me wild. We were broken, we were deep and they were far gone. I saw Calum his darker skin shine. I want to shake this off, better not going back to sleep. I don't know why but I felt something familiar in this dream I think I had this one once before. I wish I knew than what I know now maybe I would remember now more. Maybe I should give myself some advice on all of this. What if this is all a mistake? What if they lock us up? Yeah right now I already think in movie style. The sky is giving me some shelter. I heard loud giggling from the tent next to mine, for a while I forgot that I'm here more why I am here.

Will two hearts learn to love because of having time away, sleeping in an tent, experience an extraordinary place together and in our case because of unsafety, rumours and mostly what if's or could be's? The last situation really helps. Am I convincing myself to like him? I feel like I should love him.

"Hey C." "What's up A?" I smiled when I heard the voice that changed my life. I won't get this out of my head. "I had a weird story telling dream." He nodded at me. "I had one too. I know what to do."

Every conversation leads to complications, always remember your own heart is in your own hands. What if each heart got secretly a name? What if Love means Luke? Stop asking yourself questions, let everything happen. I let it happen. Calum. This. What does Calum mean? My head is one big chaos. We're all more lonley than you realise. You never can have everything to be happy, I have to leave things behind. Calum has a plan, he will figure everything out. The future is near.


End file.
